heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
AdHouse Books
}} AdHouse Books is an independent comic book publisher based in Richmond, Virginia. It was founded in 2002 by graphic designer Chris Pitzer. Its small annual output and high-end production values have earned it the nickname "The Boutique Juggernaut." Adhouse is known primarily as a publisher of graphic novels, beginning with 2002's Pulpatoon: Pilgrimage, and continuing with books like Salamander Dream, and Mort Grim. This output includes the Project series of themed anthologies: Project Telstar, Project Superior, and Project Romantic. In 2004, AdHouse announced that it was expanding to include the traditional comic book format. The AdHouse line now includes several ongoing comic book series, such as Skyscrapers of the Midwest. In 2005, Adhouse began to publish art books, with James Jean's Process Recess, and a forthcoming PulpHope: The Art of Paul Pope. Graphic Novels & One-Shot Comics * Project: Romantic (2006) Anthology, edited by Chris Pitzer * Bumperboy and the Loud, Loud Mountain by Debbie Huey * Noble Boy (2006) by Scott Morse, published by Red Window and distributed by Adhouse Books * The Preposterous Adventures of IronHide Tom (2006) by Joel Priddy * Project: Superior (2005) Anthology, edited by Chris Pitzer, Dean Haspiel & Scott Morse * Mort Grim (2005) by Doug Fraser * Bumperboy Loses His Marbles (2005) by Debbie Huey, distributed by AdHouse Books * Salamander Dream (2005) by Hope Larson * The Collected Sequential (2004) by Paul Hornschemeier * Return of the Elephant (2004) by Paul Hornschemeier * One Step After Another (2004) by Fermin Solis * FREE Comic Book Day Comic Book 2004 (2004) by Scott Morse, Joel Priddy, and Chris Pitzer * Southpaw (2004) by Scott Morse * Monkey & Spoon (2004) by Simone Lia * Project: Telstar (2004) Anthology, edited by Chris Pitzer * My Own Little Empire (2003) by Scott Mills * Pulpatoon Pilgrimage (2002) by Joel Priddy Ongoing Serialized Series * Skyscrapers of the Midwest (2004 - ?) by Joshua W. Cotter * Superior Showcase (2005 - ?) anthology, by Dean Trippe, Nick Bertozzi, Mike Dawson, & Hope Larson * Zig Zag (2005 - ?) by J. Chris Campbell * The Secret Voice (2005 - ?) by Zack Soto Art Books * Pink, Vol. 1: GRRR! (2004) by Scott Morse * Pink, Vol. 2: Cheese (2004) by Jay Geldhof and Rob Ullman * Process Recess (2005) by James Jean Announced Forthcoming Releases * PulpHope: The Art of Paul Pope by Paul Pope (fall 2006) * Tiger!Tiger!Tiger! by Scott Morse under Red Window Imprint (unscheduled) * Along These Fiery Paths by Scott Morse under Red Window Imprint (unscheduled) * ''Banjojoe by Scott Morse under Red Window Imprint (unscheduled) * ''Character Study by Scott Morse under Red Window Imprint (unscheduled) Awards In 2004, AdHouse's ''Project: Telstar received Domtar Paper's Kudos Award for Excellence. The anthology book was also nominated for several other awards, including 'Best Anthology' and 'Special Award for Excellence in Presentation' by the Harvey Awards, 'Best Anthology' and 'Best Publication Design' by the Eisner Awards. Adhouse's first publication, Pulpatoon Pilgrimage won the 2002 Small Press Expo Ignatz Award for Outstanding Debut, the 2002 Ninth Art Lighthouse Award for Debut Book, and was nominated for a 2003 Eisner Award for Best Graphic Novel. External links * AdHouse Books Official Website * 2008 podcast interview with Peter Semeti and Chris Pitzer at comiXology * 2006 Newsarama Interview * 2006 Graphic Language Interview Category:Comic book publishing companies of the United States Category:Publishing companies established in 2002 Category:2002 establishments in Virginia